


As Good As It Gets

by eightninetwo



Series: Between You and Me [1]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eightninetwo/pseuds/eightninetwo
Summary: Then the man turns and looks over at Sunggyu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 01\. look over here

Sunggyu likes quiet afternoons. He especially loves the ones he spends lounging in a cozy armchair in the corner of his favourite cafe, while enjoying an aromatic flat white and an engaging book. He doesn’t get to do this a lot, so he cherishes the time he does.

It’s a peaceful Sunday this time. Sunggyu didn’t get out of his house until the sun’s shining way too brightly for his comfort. He supposes he should have already gotten used to this intense sunlight. It has been quite a few years since he has moved here, after all, but nope. He knows there are people who will love this, though.

Sunggyu sets his shades and his flat white on the table once he has settled down in his—it might as well be his, with how it's the only one he uses—armchair and sits idly for a while, the soft chatter in the cafe a soothing ambient noise, and the fragrance of the coffee and cakes a pleasing scent. It seems almost idyllic, and Sunggyu wonders if he can describe his life that way.

There’s a jangle of bells as the door swings open, and Sunggyu glances in its direction. A man in a plain white tee with arms too toned for his sleeves has already made his way to the counter. Sunggyu continues looking, and the man seems to have started a conversation with the barista. The man’s laugh sounds like a deep rumble from where Sunggyu is sitting, and the rumble resonates deep in Sunggyu’s chest.

Sunggyu waits.

Then the man turns and looks over at Sunggyu. Both of them smile at each other simultaneously, as if on cue.

“Hey,” Sunggyu says once the subject of his dreams makes his way toward him.

“Hey.”

Sunggyu leans up to kiss his husband’s lips before Howon makes himself comfortable in the seat opposite Sunggyu’s. “How was class?”

“Not as good as this.”

Their gazes meet again and Sunggyu smiles. They spend the rest of the afternoon reading and stealing glances at each other. Sunggyu supposes this could be the meaning of idyllic.

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in the [even after all](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6033159) verse.


End file.
